


A(f)fairly Decent Meeting

by SunshineSage



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Don’t hate me, Eventual Smut, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Sexual innuendos, Yaoi, and naughty, chapters, cheating couple, it’s just fun, ongoing, or take this seriously, self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSage/pseuds/SunshineSage
Summary: Naruto’s life is boring and repetitive, and nothing exciting ever happens to him...untilnowwhen he meets a man who makes him finally feel something (or a lot of things), and now consumes his every waking thought.But he can ignore it.Right?
Relationships: NaruSasu, SNS - Relationship, SasuNaru, SasuNaruSasu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this came to me on a whim, so i wrote it!! obviously i don’t support _any_ form of cheating irl! if u don’t wanna be with someone, just break up. don’t cheat, idiots.
> 
> but this is not real life, so it doesn’t matter! AND naruto and sasuke are exempt from the rules ANYWAY bc it’s them and they’re perfect in every scenario!!!! the real OTP.
> 
> this is definitely not to be taken seriously. i just wanted to write a dramatic scandal bc it’s fun c: and i can.
> 
> i will also probably continue it for a bit longer when i feel like writing it. maybe one or two chapters more! always need more pretend _drama_ and _scandal_.
> 
> hope you enjoy <3
> 
> kudos and comments always loved and accepted!!

Naruto walked into his house. His wife was already asleep, so he made sure to be extra quiet, not wanting to wake her. After a quick shower, he entered the bedroom, changed into his pjs, and slid into bed hoping to not wake the woman next to him.

His alarm got him out of bed. He did his usual morning routine, including kissing his wife goodbye, then went to work.

Everything was the same.

Nothing ever changed.

It wasn’t necessarily bad, but it...it wasn’t good.

He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

He should be fine though! He’s technically living the best life. He’s 25 with a house, a wife of 5 years, a decent paying, steady job...and that’s it, right? That’s the dream? 

This is what success is!

So what the _fuck_ is this  
emptiness? 

..did he always feel like this?

“Naruto,” the voice of his boss took him out of his thoughts.

“Y-yes sir?” he stuttered, doing his best to adjust himself.

“I asked if you were ready to go to the business meeting?”

“I am,” he quickly gathered his things, and put his glasses back on before heading out.

He was an assistant for some CEO of a company. He wasn’t necessarily attached. He didn’t even really know anybody. It paid well, and it kept him busy and out of his house a lot.

Which he...wasn’t necessarily happy about....

He’d be home more if he could.

Right?

They approached the building that looked _way_ too fancy to be a business building. It could honestly probably be mistaken as a place of worship.

Naruto opened the door for his boss, and let everyone else follow in after him before he was finally able to enter the building and look around. 

White. Everywhere. Walls, floors, desks...everything, really. And holy shit it is clean! There’s some artwork on the walls, but they’re all black and white and boring. The thing that catches the eye is the giant red and white fan of sorts with a blue circle background plastered on the wall behind the front desk. That’s the only pop of color though. 

It looked surprisingly nice.

Everyone around them was wearing black and white suits. Nobody’s face had a single emotion on it while they were mumbling to each other. It was pretty bizarre. It’s not like the energy was bad. Nobody seemed to hate it.

He wondered for a second if they were enjoying themselves at all, or if they really felt as blank as their faces.

Ah, maybe Naruto just self-inserts a little too much.

“Alright, follow me,” the receptionist them to the meeting room.

He opened the door for the two men to walk into, and when Naruto entered last, his eyes landed on _the_ prettiest person he had ever seen in his life. Godly.

Maybe this _is_ a place of worship. If so, it’s the only one he’s ever been interested in.

The man isn’t wearing black like everybody else, but a dark, navy blue suit. He’s tall, and pale, has long, midnight hair that lays perfectly over his face...long eyelashes, a perfect nose, lips (definitely kissable) pressed into a line, and eyebrows that were beautifully shaped furrowed into a scowl that he wore oh so well.

His lean fingers were holding a stack of papers, and his glare was focused on a young man in front of him. 

“You’re telling me _this_ is all you got from the two weeks I gave you to do it?”

“I told you, I—“

“It’s a yes or no question.”

Naruto stood, leaning against the wall as his boss went and sat in his seat. He was still able to see the man from his current spot, and he kept listening...

“This is all I have,” the kid’s voice was soft.

“Right, well I need more so either you get it to me by midnight tomorrow,” he backed away, dropping the pile on the table, “or you’re going to have to re-earn your position here. Got it?” His eyes finally left the others, now that he looked good and terrified...

The young man left in a hurry to probably try and fix his wrongs...

And quite possibly cry.

Anyway, after the boy left, the dark eyes that were once glaring were now on blue eyes.

And Naruto _swears_ he can feel the other instantly read his thoughts and feelings because as soon as they met..there was something there.

Something Naruto had never felt before.

...no, no he has to be imagining it.

Their eyes didn’t stay connected for long, but the effect it had on him was...

Nothing, it’s nothing! He’s _married_. The man is hot, that’s all. 

Let him daydream.

“Alright,” the too-hot man spoke, and again Naruto was entranced, “as most of you know, I am Sasuke Uchiha,” _God, even his name is sexy_ , “and you are here today to talk about—“

Naruto is supposed to be taking notes, but he’s too busy writing out _Naruto Uchiha_ with hearts on his notepad as he occasionally glances up at his new dream-boyfriend. He thinks about how he wouldn’t mind getting down on his knees for one God and one God only...

The way he held the attention of everyone in the room, and spoke so confidently and casually, with a natural charisma that made Naruto’s crush only increase.

This was bad.

It’s easy so easy to listen to him talk. 

_I wonder what they voice sounds like in bed..._

“Thank you for coming,” Sasuke spoke while looking at Naruto as he closed the discussion, and again he must be imagining it because...

There’s no way he deliberately looked over as he said that. 

None. No way.

But it really _did_ sorta feel like he was reading his thoughts...

The meeting was dismissed, and Naruto quickly walked toward his boss, hoping that they’d be leaving as soon as possible.

“Naruto Uzumaki,” his boss greeted, then his hand started to move away— “meet Mr. Sasuke Uchiha.”

Blue eyes met dark, and oh _god_ he’s even prettier close up.

“It’s nice to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki,” he brought his hand out, and Naruto gripped it back.

It’s cold, and firm, and he swears he feels their electricity buzzing.

Naruto noticed he _also_ likes how it sounds when Sasuke says his name.. “Y-you too, Mr. Uch—“

“Sasuke is fine,” dark eyes weren’t wavering, and neither was his hand.

Naruto wouldn’t either.

Sparks were flying.

“R-right, you too, Sasuke,” he smirked.

They kept it only a moment longer, and Naruto felt his gut stirring in his stomach. He hasn’t felt a need like this in years...if he ever has at all. He couldn’t remember.

Sasuke pulled away to start talking about business again with Naruto’s boss. Naruto stood there awkwardly fiddling around with his pen, avoiding looking at the hot piece of ass in front of him, and hoping the conversation between the two business men would die down, and they could leave.

Naruto wanted to be able to fantasize about his new God in peace...

His brain was starting to get way too graphic for the workplace.

“So, Naruto,” the voice of velvet pulled him out of his thoughts, gaining his full attention. He realized his boss is gone, and now it‘s just him and...oh his God—, “What do you do?”

“I’m his assistant,” his eyes stayed on the others as he adjusted his glasses.

“Ah,” he chuckled lightly, and Naruto’s heart rate increased, “assistants don’t usually come to these meetings.”

“They don’t?” he titled his head, “I...always come to these things, though. Are you sure? I could’ve sworn—“

“So what do you do for him, then?” Sasuke leaned against the wall, and Naruto wondered how a man could be _so_ hot doing something so casual.

“Well I mostly take notes about the important topics discussed at the meetings so everyone can go over it and—“ he kept rambling about his job for some reason...he couldn’t stop, and Sasuke wasn’t stopping him. In fact his eyes wouldn’t leave, and there was a small smirk on his face..

“Hmm,” Sasuke interrupted, and Naruto was actually thankful, “well you seem  
great at what you do. I’m actually looking for an assistant.”

“Oh! I could find someone for you.”

“No, that’s okay, Naruto. I want you,” Sasuke said then.

Naruto knew, he _knew_ Sasuke meant he wanted him for the job, but...

God, _god_ he was going to remember that line for later—

“Didn’t you just agree to work with my  
boss?” Keep the conversation professional, Naruto.

“I did.”

“And yet, you want to take his assistant away from him?”

“I’m offering you a better job. Just think  
about it,” pale fingers slid into his jacket pocket as he pulled out his business card and handed it to Naruto, who made sure to use his left hand to grab it, showing off his wedding ring. Sasuke’s eyes saw it but went right back to staring into Naruto’s eyes, “Your boss is waving your direction. I’ll hopefully hear from you soon, Naruto.”

“Maybe you will, Sasuke,” he turned away then, unable to handle anymore of whatever the fuck _that_ was, and walked to converse with his boss.

He was glad to be good at multitasking because he couldn’t stop thinking about Sasuke at _all_ for the rest of the day. Or night.

Even in bed, next to his wife...

He was thinking about those hands, the lean, pale fingers..and wondering how’d they feel on him..

His lips, and kissing them...

The demanding voice he had toward his employee that made Naruto’s hair stand up. 

He wanted Sasuke to talk to _him_ like that.

His hand shifted into his pjs. His wife is still sleeping next to him, so he has to be quiet and careful as he takes care of the problem he seems to have acquired from thinking too much about Sasuke...

It’s just a daydream. 

There’s no harm in that, right?

Once he finished, he cleaned himself off and fell asleep, not worrying himself wirh what he just did because it’s _really_ no big deal.

——————

Sasuke became a frequent thought in Naruto’s mind. He never left. Ever. Not even with his wife..whenever they actually did, he found himself imagining her as him every time.

It started as an accident, but then became deliberate.

And now it’s the only way he can finish.

It was his dirty little secret, but it was helping his sex life a little, so he was okay with it.

His wife seemed a bit happier, too.

Maybe.

What even is happy?

Who could tell these days?

Naruto definitely didn’t call the number on the card. He was fine at his current job! There’s no reason to mess that up for more money...and a hot boss that he could look at every single day..

It’d be a bad idea, considering he’s now Naruto’s personal sex God.

He..could use the money, though.

And more mental content. He missed looking at him.

“Hey,” Naruto spoke to the woman next to him, his eyes staying on the ceiling, “I got offered a job. It pays more, but the hours can be even longer.”

“Longer?” she groaned “I never see you enough. Are you avoiding me?” she rolled over and rested her head on his chest.

Naruto went to brush her hair behind her ear, but stopped before he touched her, “I think I do want to take it.”

“Well, I can’t stop you right? But what’s wrong with your current job?” She sat up.

“Nothing. I think I just..want a change of pace.”

“You want change? I thought you were happy.”

“I am! But I— I don’t know, I figured why not? I was offered the job, so,” Naruto looked away from her exposed body as she got up to shower.

”Well I don’t mind more money, so sure.”

Naruto rolled out of bed, and slid into his pj pants before walking into his kitchen to make a cup of coffee. He pulled his phone out, followed by the business card, and called the number.

His hands were shaking.

“Sasuke Uchiha.”

“S-Sasuke? It’s Naruto—“

“I was wondering if you’d ever call. When are you coming in?”

“Well is the offer still—“

“You don’t have to, but could you come in today?”

Naruto’s heart was beating so fast, he could barely stand it. “I-I could come in today.”

“Be here as soon as possible then, and could you bring coffee? I like it black with cinnamon.” 

“Y-yeah, give me an hour!”

“See you then, Naruto.” He hung up after that.

Naruto...couldn’t be happier.

But now to tell the news..

“I got the job, and he actually wants me to start today,” he spoke as he went into the bathroom while she was still showering to straighten himself up. “I know it was supposed to be our day off together, but—“

“What about your other job?”

“I’ll talk to S— Mr. Uchiha about it today, since the companies will be working together on a project.”

“Well, I assume I won’t see you tonight.”

“I’m..unsure.”

“It’s okay. I have friends who have been wanting to hang. I’ll just see them.”

“You’re sure?”

“Go. It’ll be fine.”

“Alright, thank you. Bye.”

He didn’t kiss her before leaving this time.

Once he made it to Sasuke’s office, he knocked on the door.

“Come in,” his favorite sound spoke, “Oh, hi Naruto. My coffee?”

“Right here,” Naruto handed it over with his left hand again...yet Sasuke’s hand lingered still.

“Thank you. So, you ready?” he asked before finally pulling away and taking a sip.

“Do whatever you want with me.” Naruto heard himself say it out loud... He didn’t mean to say it like _that_....

An eyebrow raised, followed by a smirk before he continued talking professionally, “I‘m going to show you where you’ll be working and how we do things around here, specifically how _I_ do things around here.”

Naruto swallowed. There was no way he meant that exactly how it sounded... “I can’t wait to find out,” he added as casually as he could while following his new boss, not meaning to let his eyes look at his ass as he walks...

 _God_.

Maybe this was a mistake. He can hardly contain himself around this man, who is now his boss, that he just met. He quit his comfort forever job where he figured he would die to come work for Mr. Sex-On-Legs after giving it hardly any thought. He’s been reading into everything they’ve said, and he’s even _touched himself_ to the thought of him....

_What am I doing?_

He’s married, and yet he’s letting himself indulge in these fantasies that seem almost too real.

They aren’t, though.

They’re still just fantasies.

He’s definitely overthinking it.

_Just breathe, Naruto._

“This is your desk,” he gestured. 

It was right outside of Sasuke’s office.

He learned everything is like basically exactly his last job, which he still has to quit.. He didn’t have to learn a whole new set of skills, and yet everything is different.

What better change in the work life than a new environment with a hotter boss and more money involved?

“Mr. Uch—“ Naruto started after Sasuke ended his tutorial.

“Sasuke is still fine,” he reiterated.

“R-right, Sasuke. Thank you for having me,” Naruto grinned awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head, “..does my old boss know you stole me?”

“Ah, that’s for you to tell him,” Sasuke smirked, “but mine and his work is combined, so it’s like you’ll be doing it for us both anyway. You’re just following me around instead. Make sense?”

“It does.”

“Feel free to come and see me in my office whenever you need,” the new boss smiled softly before he left, closing the door to his office.

Naruto was burning up. He needed to go to the bathroom...

Just to calm down a little.

This was a really, really bad idea. He shouldn’t have done this. He hasn’t quit his other yet, though! He can still go back tomorrow with his regular boss who he’s been with for years...

And only maybe sometimes see Sasuke at meetings...

He ignored his heart ache at that thought.

Naruto took off his glasses, and looked at his slightly-blurry self in the mirror, and rolled his eyes at his reflection before mumbling to himself.

“You have everything _anybody_ could ever want, so why aren’t you happy?”

“Is it what you want, though?”

The voice behind him surprised him, and he fumbles as he put his glasses back on and turned around. He couldn’t help the amount he blushed. Annoying. “S-Sasuke! I, um, haha sorry— I was just— what’re you doing here?”

“I also came to talk to myself in the mirror,” he smirked.

“Shut up,” Naruto pouted.

“I have to pee, moron,” Sasuke walked over to the urinals.

“What’s with the insults?”

“Don’t make it so easy to pick on you if you don’t want to be insulted.”

Naruto was _very_ aware of the fact that he was in the same room as Sasuke’s exposed... “You know, bosses shouldn’t talk like that to their employees. I still haven’t quit my last job, you know. If you wanna keep me, you should be less of an asshole.”

Sasuke walked over to the sinks, where Naruto was, and started washing his hands, their eyes meeting through the mirror, “You should only stay here if it’s what you want to do.”

Naruto‘s heart was pounding. He blinked, “I do...want to.”

The Uchiha looked away before moving away to dry his hands and leave the bathroom, “Then do it, but I am not going to be paying you to talk to yourself in the mirror.”

The Uzumaki followed after him, and then spent the rest of the day at his desk. He called his old boss, and the boss said how he had a new assistant because Sasuke sent him a _better_ one, so it worked out fine.

Naruto made a note to thank Sasuke later.

Once everyone was gone, Naruto knocked on Sasuke’s office door.

“Come in.”

“Hey,” Naruto walked in, “I wanted to give you these papers to sign. They’re due in two days, so you can save them for tomorrow if you want.”

“Thank you, anything else?” dark eyes blinked up at him.

Naruto adjusted his glasses, “Yes, actually. Thank you for helping me out with my old boss, but why did he say his new assistant is better, you know!”

“Well I had to make him be okay with losing you,” Sasuke spoke as if it was obvious.

“R-really?” he ran his fingers through his hair, “That’s it?”

“I wouldn’t hire you if I didn’t think you were capable. I probably should’ve waited a little longer to see how smart you were though,” his face remained stoic, but an eyebrow raised.

“I’m plenty smart!” Naruto huffed, “Do you harass all your employees like this?”

“No,” he answered, and Naruto felt himself tense up slightly, “I only ever praise them or give them Hell for missing a deadline. We don’t really talk otherwise.”

Tan cheeks were pink, “O-oh.”

“Well, is that all, Uzumaki?” Sasuke asked as his eyes went back to his papers.

“Yeah,” he turned around, and walked toward the door, “I’m going to head out for the night.”

“Have a goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“G-goodnight.”

He didn’t stop thinking about their conversation for the entire drive home.

It made him feel so...good.

Like he had something to look forward to.

When he got home and told his wife about work as he usually does, saying it’s basically all the same, but now he’s richer and she sort of laughs. They go to bed together, and again, he thinks about Sasuke the entire time.

Once they’re done, and they clean up, she falls asleep facing their opposite ways.

Naruto still thinks of Sasuke as he drifts off.

—————

Naruto’s been working for Sasuke for 3 weeks now. It’s been simultaneously the _best_ and worst 3 weeks of his life.

Life is still wife, home, and work, but working for Sasuke? It’s been great. Life-changing. He’s still hot, definitely a God, and he’s strict, but a wonderful boss, and their banter and comfort has only increased with time. They’re seen as a packaged deal at work, now. Naruto ends up following him around a _lot_ , but everyone in the office has grown used to how they are when they’re together.

There was a bit of gossip at first about their relationship, but Sasuke got rid of it as soon as it started, which is good for work because Naruto is married, and the last thing he needs is any drama involving that. After everyone knew it wasn’t their _fucking_ business, as Sasuke said, they all respected their partnership. They do genuinely work really well together, and the company has already slowly been making progress.

Naruto comes to work early mornings, and usually stays into late-ish nights. 10, maybe 10:30. Most everyone in the office leaves by 6:30, 7 at the latest, but he offers to stay behind if Sasuke needs it, which he usually does. They’ve spent quite a few nights locked up in his office, working and talking until they both deem it too late to stay any longer.

He made sure to go home early to his wife some nights, to keep her from complaining, or being suspicious... Not that he has anything to hide! Naruto hasn’t done anything, he just usually forgets he’s even technically at work because he enjoys being around Sasuke, so time flies by.

He’s learned so much about him, too. They’ve actually become rather close. Their newfound “friendship” makes him feel a _little_ bit more guilty for using him as his imaginary fuck-buddy to get off with his wife, but who cares.

Not his fault he’s a sex-God.

Naruto does feel a little bit too dirty when he’s around his boss sometimes, but it hasn’t been a real problem yet.

“Naruto, could you come here?”

He jumped slightly, and then casually went into Sasuke’s office. He left the door open this time. He needed air.

“You know that we’re transferring to another building next week?”

He nodded.

“Well apparently some assholes changed that to tomorrow, and so we need to get everything of ours out of here by tonight.”

Naruto glanced at the clock. It was already 2pm. “They waited until _now_ to tell you?”

“Oh trust me, they’re not getting away with that,” he stood up, “but is it okay if you stay to help me?”

He nodded again, “I’ll let my wife know.”

Sasuke knows he’s married, obviously. He said wife out loud mostly to remind himself that yes, he has a wife, and wears a ring, and is _married_ , and should never ever act on his inescapable crush.

The amount of times he’s found himself wanting to _actually_ do things with Sasuke is starting to feel like it’s getting a little dangerous..

And even worse, he‘s kind of enjoying it.

But he reminds himself, this is all just _playful_ , and will never be more than office flirting.

“Alright, start with your desk, you can come help me finish in here when you’re done.”

Why does everything he says have to sound sexual? “Okay, boss.”

He left the room. 

His nerves are still rather high. It was so easy and yet so difficult to be around Sasuke, but he continues to do it. When he isn’t around him, he craves his presence.

Once his desk was packed up, it was 6:45pm. He walked into Sasuke’s office, “I’m done. Everyone else is gone now, too.”

“I’ve still got a bit more,” he put the stack he was holding into a box, then his eyes met Naruto’s, “you alright?”

He didn’t answer immediately because he didn’t register the question at first, and by the time he did, Sasuke was already talking.

“You seem spacier than usual.”

“I’m fine,” Naruto muttered as he tried to find anything to keep his hands busy before he started fidgeting,

“Right, well if you ever want to talk about it, let me know,” he continued working through things, and organizing them.

Sasuke seemed off, too. “Are _you_ okay?”

The Uchiha looked up at the Uzumaki again, then back away and set the new pile of papers into the box, “Fine.”

The silence that fell between them made it obvious that they were lying to each other.

“Sasuke,” Naruto spoke first, “You‘re right, I’m not feeling great lately.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Sasuke answered easily, still sorting through his things.

“It’s okay.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

 _Me._ “Not that I can think of.”

It was quiet again. Sasuke put the now-full box on top of the other boxes he had. There was only one more drawer for him to go through.

“Naruto,” he was pulled out of his thoughts again, “I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Naruto felt his nerves spike.

“I haven’t been completely honest,” the pale man slowly started toward him, “about how I feel.”

His heart was pounding, “What do you mean?”

“I’ve been interested in something, well someone lately, and it seems like he’s interested in me too—“

Naruto knows that he should leave. Every single moral bone in his body is telling him to get the fuck out of that office right now, but he won’t listen....he doesn’t want to listen...

“—there are reasons I have my doubts about how he feels—“

He doesn’t want to lose the only thing that’s ever made him feel like this.

“—but, there are also reasons I feel like I don’t have to worry about it. That if I wanted it, he’d have me—“

Who cares if it’s considered fucked up? Is it really wrong of him to want happiness?

“—what do you think, Naruto?”

There was no space between them now. Naruto was against the closed door of Sasuke’s office. The room doesn’t have a camera, so whatever happens in here will never be known by anybody else..

Just them.

Their secret.

The blonde pressed his mouth against Sasuke’s, who immediately kissed back. It got heated fast, their tongues swirling around each other, and their breathing picking up. Naruto was firm against the door, Sasuke pinning him there with his hips. His hands were in Naruto’s hair, pulling their mouths closer and closer to each other as if it were possible, needing more.

Naruto groaned into Sasuke’s mouth as he rubbed against his leg unintentionally.

Fuck, this is _it_.

He pulled Sasuke back by the hair to break their mouths apart so he could breathe.

What the fuck did he just do?

He wants to do it again.

His eyes looked toward Sasuke’s. They’re full of lust, and Naruto really considers for a moment saying _fuck it_ and continuing their steamy make out session, but he knows that he won’t be able to stop with kissing if he continues now...

And he really likes this job, and Sasuke, and doesn’t want to mess this up...

He wants to be happy.

Plus, he’s _married_?

“Naruto?” Sasuke’s voice seemed distant, “Naruto, hey, Naruto-“

Was the room spinning, or?

“Naruto!”

Suddenly, the world was dark.

He came to a few minutes later, his head resting on Sasuke’s lap on the couch. Everything was blurry.

How did they get here?

“S-Sasuke?”

“Naruto,” his voice was soft, smooth, and comforting.

“What happened?” Naruto’s eyes stayed on the blurry wall ahead of him.

“You had a panic attack. Started hyperventilating and then you weren’t being coherent—“

 _Oh._ “I’m sorry.” How uncool. He kisses the man of his dreams and then passes out—

Oh my god. He kissed Sasuke. And Sasuke kissed him _back_. A lot.

“Naruto,” pale fingers brushed through blonde hair, “we don’t have to talk about this ever again if you don’t want to,” he started, and Naruto felt his stomach start to sink, “but please don’t leave this job. I like having you around. You do _real_ good work.”

Blue eyes blinked up at the dark ones staring back. He was still just as beautiful out of focus.

He wants Naruto to stay. Even after they just made out in his office...

“I don’t want to quit. Especially since we’re moving to a building with color on the walls,” he tried to lighten the mood, “but I really do like you— w-working with you!” he was blushing, “I really like working with you.”

“So then, this never happened,” Sasuke was confirming, pulling his hand away from Naruto’s hair, then used that hand to give Naruto back his glasses.

“R-right,” he sat up, but already missed Sasuke’s lap, touch, and mouth...

“Let’s get you home. I’ll drive you,” Sasuke stood up.

“I’ll be fine,” Naruto followed.

“You just almost passed out. I’m not letting you drive.”

“I’ll be okay—“

“We can come get your car tomorrow. I’m taking you home, idiot.”

“Ugh fine, stubborn bastard.”

The ride to the house was a little quieter than usual, and it was even more awkward when Naruto’s wife was getting home at the same time he was with Sasuke.

“Oh hey hubby!” she waved as she left her friend’s car, “I was just out drinking, and oh my gooood I’m sooooo drunk.”

“You have fun?” Naruto shut the door to Sasuke’s car.

“Y-yeah, who’s car is that?”

“My boss gave me a ride home.”

“Why?”

Sasuke was already out of the car and by his side to interject, knowing Naruto’s usual inability to lie, “I just wouldn’t take no for an answer,” he gave his hand to the wife, “I’m Sasuke Uchiha.”

“So you’re the man who’s been stealing my husband?” she gave her hand to him.

Naruto almost choked.

Sasuke chuckled easily before kissing her hand, then letting it go, “Yeah, that’s me. He’s so good at what he does, it’s impossible to for me let him go.”

“I know what you mean,” she was blushing at the encounter, and placed the hand Sasuke just kissed around Naruto’s hip.

Naruto was speechless. Sasuke seemed to be..enjoying this. Maybe he’s a fucking sadist! Well if he is, so is Naruto because this whole encounter was low-key turning him on—

“It was nice to meet you,” Sasuke bowed his head once more to her before his eyes met Naruto’s, “I’m coming to get you bright and early, Uzumaki. You better be ready or I’ll make you work in your pjs.”

His wife was laughing, “He doesn’t _wear_ pjs! And trust me, you don’t wanna see that!”

Naruto glared at the woman, but then his eyes met Sasuke’s again and he knew exactly what he was thinking...because he knew he was thinking it too...

Oh, how they would both love to see _that._

“I’ll see you bright and early, then,” Naruto turned around, his drunk wife still in his arms, and walked inside.

He put her to bed, and went to the shower. His mind was consumed by the thought of the kiss they had as he relieved himself of the built up tension from the feeling of Sasuke pressed against him..against the door...

Both _clearly_ wanting more from each other...

He finished at the thought.

...he knew he’d never get to be with Sasuke like that again.

Everything would go back to normal tomorrow. It’ll be like they never kissed. 

His heart hurt at the thought, but he’s married, and he can’t be disloyal like that to..this person he promised his life to years ago...

That he feels absolutely nothing for anymore.

He laid down in his bed, in his own blanket, lost in his own thoughts about the life he longs for with...someone new.

—————


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto might finally actually know what _he_ wants for _himself_ , and what better to help ease himself into the process than booze?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp turns out part 2 happened faster than i expected myself so HERE!
> 
> AGAIN! i do not condone irl cheating in any way and if anyone tries to talk shit ab this fic for that, i will delete your messages lol. this is strictly for fun, dramatic, _fictional_ scandal c:
> 
> also don’t want to spoil anything, but i’m going to apologize now..i’m sorry.
> 
> also gosh i love these BOYS. part 3 will be coming whenever i finish it <3
> 
> enjoy! enjoy! kudos and comments, but only if u want c:

They haven’t kissed since that night. Everything basically went back to normal, as if nothing never happened. Naruto still wakes up next to his wife. Lately, they’ve been arguing about something stupid and irrelevant almost every morning. It’s always easy to forget about when he goes to work and spends the day with the man he’s pretty sure he’s damn near fallen in love with.

They now share an office space together at their new building, so their time together only increased, and obviously so did Naruto’s feelings.

Everything Sasuke does is something Naruto likes. He still uses his imagination for sex with his wife...it’s also still mostly involuntary. Naruto can’t help that he likes how Sasuke talks. He likes how he listens to and respects his workers unless they don’t listen to him, then he goes off the handle and basically scares them into submission...

It’s hot. _So_ hot. 

He loves how his fingers always linger on Naruto’s own every time they exchange things, and how he always feels like his eyes are watching him...

It made him feel alive, and wanted, which he hasn’t felt in years.

Or ever?

“Naruto,” Sasuke was by Naruto’s desk, “did you reschedule that meeting?”

“It’s next week instead, like you wanted.”

“It’s great that sometimes you’re not an idiot,” he smirked.

“I’m never an idiot! But you are always an asshole—“

“Ah, still your boss,” he booped Naruto’s nose before backing up and turning around, “you’ve been doing good work,” he leaned his head back to make eye contact, “would you want to get a drink tonight?”

Naruto’s heart started pounding. A drink with Sasuke....

“S-sure, I’ll just have to call my wife—“

“I know. You don’t have to mention her every time I ask you to do something, Naruto. We’re friends,” he walked back to his desk.

He just nodded before he pulled his phone out to call his wife, who he had just had sex with that morning, so he was hoping she wouldn’t be too mad about this.

Lately it feels like she’s been getting mad about everything, which makes Naruto want to go home even less...

But that’s part of why she gets mad.

_”Will you ever come home?”_

“I was home this morning—“

_”Yeah, yeah. Think you’ll be home at all tonight?”_

“Umm,” Naruto glanced over again Sasuke, “I could always get a ride home late, or just stay at a hotel—“

Sasuke looked over then, wearing a small smirk.

Naruto glared and threw a crumpled up piece of paper at him.

His wife was still on the line, _”Either way, just don’t wake me up.”_

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

_”I work in the morning. I’ll be having people over tonight, too. Goodnight.”_

“Okay, night,” Naruto hung up.

His eyes met Sasuke’s, who was still watching him.

“A hotel?”

He paused, “I just...didn’t want her to wait up for me if I were heading home late.”

“Hmm, makes sense,” Sasuke looked back down at his work, and continued.

Naruto took his glasses off and rubbed his face, trying to ease the stress out of his brain. He’s not doing anything wrong. He’s not lying.

So why does he feel like this?

_Because you want to do something wrong._

After putting his glasses back on, he got back to work and did his best to do anything else but think about going out drinking with Sasuke tonight.

He’d deal with that when the time came.

Which it did. 

And when it did, Naruto followed Sasuke to the destination in his own car, and was surprised when they pulled up to a..house?

“I thought you said we’d be out drinking,” Naruto said as he met up with Sasuke on the porch.

“Well there is alcohol in my house.”

Tan cheeks blushed, “I—“

“I’m just here to feed my cats before we go out,” Sasuke opened the door to his house, and took his shoes off.

“Cats?” Naruto followed in after, and was in complete awe of the place.

It’s big, beautiful, clean, and monochromatic. Very much suited sophisticated, neat, pretty Sasuke.

“I have 3,” his cats started meowing on queue when they realized Sasuke was home. The Uchiha leaned down, and started petting them.

He didn’t expect Sasuke to be a pet person, but oh, he’s so _soft_. Naruto also noted that cats fall in line with Naruto’s Sasuke-is-God theory.

“I also missed you guys. This is Naruto,” dark eyes met blue, “he’s a friend.”

Naruto bent down then too, and let the cats come toward him if they chose to, which they did.

“Looks like they like you,” Sasuke smiled, “they don’t usually like anyone other than me..not that they meet many people.”

Naruto was also smiling while petting them, “I’m glad! I like them too.”

“Ready for dinner?” he asked the cats before walking toward the kitchen to feed them. They were following obediently behind him.

Naruto went too, and watched as Sasuke continued to interact with his cats.

Really, could he get _anymore_ attractive?

His wife’s never been a fan of pets, so they haven’t had one despite Naruto wanting to so badly. Lately he’s noticed that..his wife has never really liked anything he likes.

Sasuke does, though.

He shakes the thought out of his head.

“We could just stay here,” the blonde said, unable to look at the man in front of him, “I mean, you said you have booze, and that’s really all I wanted from the night, so...”

“If that’s what you want, then I won’t object,” his voice was smooth, and Naruto’s stomach flipped at the sound. 

The dangerous feeling was back, well it’s honestly never really gone, but he was okay with it. He liked to feel like this. He needed to feel like this. To feel _anything_.

Sasuke’s the only thing that’s made him feel...

“What do you like?”

 _You._ “What do you have?” Naruto walked over to sit at the counter.

“Whisky, vodka, wine—“

“Do you have juice to mix with vodka? Because I will take _that_.”

Sasuke finished pouring himself whisky, then went to his fridge, “Orange? Cranberry?”

“Oh my god, both,” Naruto answered, and Sasuke started laughing.

“Both?”

“Don’t make fun of me. It’s delicious! You’ve never tried it, so you wouldn’t know.”

Sasuke made the drink for Naruto, but took a sip himself before handing it over.

“It is actually pretty good.”

“Told you.”

“Always surprises me when there are good things in that head of yours after all,” Sasuke stayed on the opposite side of the counter, which Naruto reminded himself is a _good_ thing because he has this urge to touch Sasuke every time they’re close.

Not even _just_ sexually...but it did usually lead to those thoughts.

“Please, you like my ideas all the time. Get over yourself,” he laughed, then took another gulp.

“It’s only because you’re..a taste of something different,” he worded so cleverly, and Naruto felt his cheeks flush. Yet again. “And I think we work well together.”

Blue eyes were focused on the soft colored drink in front of him, definitely not looking in the direction of the literal epitome of perfection Sasuke Uchiha.

“I think we do, too,” he muttered as he took yet another drink, then looked around to find anything else to talk about— “woah, that art is hella cool.” He left his glass in the counter as he got up to look closer at the art on the wall by his cabinets.

“I painted that,” Sasuke spoke stoically, as he always does, as if it wasn’t the coolest thing in the entire world that he paints like _that_.

It was the sky. Well, to be clearer, on one side, there’s a crescent moon with blue and purple tones; on the other side, a sun bright with orange and yellow...they molded together perfectly, and Naruto found himself unable to look away...

“You painted this?”

“I did say that,” Sasuke was watching Naruto closely, but he didn’t mind.

“It’s beautiful. I love it.”

“Really?” he blinked, and a light blush coated his cheeks...he looked genuinely surprised.

And Naruto thinks for a second about how he wants to see every facial expression Sasuke makes.

“Really, Sasuke. How’re you so good at everything you do?”

“Not everyth—“

“Yes, everything, don’t try and act like you’re not because you are and you know it!” He didn’t mean to lean in toward Sasuke as he spoke, but he did, and he stumbled slightly forward, hitting Sasuke’s head with his own, and knocking his glasses crooked...

Sasuke pulled back, his hands on either of Naruto’s arms to hold him steady as he laughed, “You’re such a loser.”

Naruto fixed his glasses. “You wanted me—“

Sasuke’s eyes gave him this look—

“—as a friend, so it’s _your_ fault I’m here,” he made his way back toward the counter for his drink, wanting to also probably have another. No, definitely.

“You didn’t have to come,” Sasuke shrugged. “Would you like more when you finish that?”

Naruto glared at Sasuke because how _dare_ he always read his mind like this, “I would.”

“Alright, let me make you another.”

Naruto watched as Sasuke skillfully, gracefully, beautifully poured his drink as if he was doing magic. Making potions.

He does give witchy vibes—

“You’re pretty,” Naruto said without thinking, and then covered his mouth.

Sasuke was blushing, his face blank, but his eyes wider than usual, “Th-thank you?”

They stared at each other for a moment longer.

“I was just thinking about how you’re kinda like a witch,” Naruto changed the topic.

“A witch?” he raised an eyebrow as he handed Naruto his new drink.

“Yeah, dark, spooky, does magic, like you! You know?” Naruto took another swig. He needed to calm his nerves. He’s saying stupid shit again.

“You think I do magic?”

“Well you may as well,” another drink, “I mean, everything you do, you’re good at. You can learn something and do it perfectly right afterward like it’s a fucking casual lifeskill!” Another drink. “I don’t understand how you’re not dating anybody, honestly. Like, I’d kill to be with you,” he let it slip, but didn’t even notice because he was so nervous, “because you’re like perfect and what not! How does nobody else think that?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened.

“S-sorry I didn’t mean—“

_Don’t lie to him...or yourself._

“No, you know what? I meant all of that. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted _anything_ in my entire life, and I don’t think that’s wrong,” he swallowed, “this isn’t the alcohol, either. It’s how I feel every second of every minute of every single hour of every day that we spend together—“

The counter between them was starting to seem like an inconvenience instead of a convenience. Thankfully, Sasuke read his mind yet again and was coming closer to Naruto.

“—I think you’re the only person that has every truly made me happy, if this was happiness feels like—“ was the last thing Naruto said before their lips met once again.

It was soft and gentle this time. The kiss Sasuke gave Naruto was one of care. He wanted him to know that no matter what, he’d be there for him...

So he said it...in so little words.

Their tongues brushed against each other only slightly before Sasuke pulled back.

“What’re you doing?” Naruto pouted, placing his hands on either of Sasuke’s cheeks to pull him in again—

“Last time we kissed, you...” he stopped them, letting their eyes meet again, “I um..want to make sure that you’re...okay.”

Naruto blinked, his eyes starting to tear up a little—

“Naruto?” The instant worry had Naruto laughing—

“Ah, I’m fine, I’m fine! I’m sorry I just—“ he shook his head, then placed it on Sasuke’s forehead, “You are so sweet. Nobody is ever this nice to me.”

“That makes no sense to me,” pale fingers brushed Naruto’s hair, “I mean, you’re a moron, but you’re kind—“

“I’m not!” he leaned into the hand, “You’re so mean.”

“I complimented you.”

“After insulting me!” 

They broke their physical contact with each other, and Naruto shifted back only to drink more.

“Should I just insult you?”

“No,” he rolled his eyes.

“Then you’d prefer compliments?” Sasuke drank his own drink after he said that.

Naruto shook his head, “You’re impossible.”

“Says you.”

They bickered back and forth as they drank a little bit more, both tipsy, but coherent enough to understand everything going on around them  
perfectly.

They went to sit together on Sasuke’s couch, but then the Uchiha spoke, “Want to change into something more comfortable?”

Naruto looked down at his suit, “Do you have anything? I didn’t bring—“

“I do,” he started toward his bedroom.

“Okay, then sure,” Naruto spoke a little louder so Sasuke could hear him from down the hall—

“Are you not coming, idiot?”

_Oh._

The Uzumaki went into his mental-sex-friend’s room, and oh man...it’s nothing like what his brain told him it was...

It’s better.

“Naruto,” Sasuke brought him out of his thought, “you’re welcome to anything in this part of my closet.”

This part is right. He has a walk-in closet with tons and tons of clothes, full of suits and casuals and comfort. Naruto was in Heaven.

Must be nice being a God.

He browsed through his options and settled on blue shorts and a black t-shirt. After leaving the closet, his eyes met the half-naked back of Sasuke who was in the middle of putting his shirt on—

_Fuck._

“Oh, you found my one pair of shorts,” Sasuke adjusted just shirt as he turned around to face Naruto.

“Really? Your only pair?”

“Yeah,” he tilted his head, “do I look like a shorts guy?”

The blonde laughed, “No, no not at all actually!”

“Exactly.”

Naruto took a moment to look over Sasuke’s comfort attire. He was in black sweats and a purple v-neck tank top. 

“Thanks again for letting me borrow—“

“Stop acting weird. We’re friends. It’s what friends do.”

“Right. Friends,” Naruto sighed, “Friends that kiss sometimes—“

Sasuke sat on his bed, “You’re right, I’m sorry I kissed you..I shouldn’t have—“

“No, I wanted it. That’s the thing,” he took off his glasses, set them on the side table, then walked over to sit by him, “I want all of this. Every second with you. Everything we do together is always the best part of my day, Hell, getting to know you has been the best part of my entire _life_ —“

He was rambling again, but he couldn’t stop, it has to be said—

“—really. I don’t know the last time I ever felt anything, Sasuke. It’s like I’ve lived in a shadow. I just do whatever people want me to! Never what I want. I don’t ever question anything..not until I met you, and you brought a light into my life that made me realize—“

_I should stop talking._

“—that it is possible for me to make my own decisions, and maybe even be happy—“

_I don’t want to stop._

“—with you, Sasuke.”

The words hung in the air for longer than Naruto would’ve liked, but after what he just said, how could he say anything else?

He almost wants to take everything back—

“You weren’t happy before you met me?”

Naruto shook his head, “No, I guess I wasn’t. Nothing I’ve ever done feels anything like whatever _this_ is between us..”

“And you’re sure?” their fingers grazed each other’s slightly on the bed, “Once we do this, we can’t go back. It’s not just a kiss..”

“Or two, or three,” Naruto interlocked them, “I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life.”

Their lips met again then, and this time, they really let themselves feel what it’s like to be with each other like this. Expose themselves fully through the universal language of the tongue.

Naruto brushed raven hair behind his ear, his eyes opening slightly to see Sasuke’s blushing, beautiful, soft face.

They pulled apart, dark eyes blinking slowly at blue.

Tan fingers grazed against his soon-to-be-lover’s lips, before leaning in once more to let himself get lost in the overwhelming scent and feeling of Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke finally know what they really want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp! part 3 is the last part, as i expected it to be...it’s _over_...
> 
> ...and it’s smut and “closure”.
> 
> it was actually really fun to write this lol. i became so attached to this story! oops! gosh. i just love them so muuuuuch🥺
> 
> i hope you enjoy my story!<3 thank you for reading c: means sm to me.

Sasuke was leaving gentle kisses against Naruto’s jaw. He was having a hard time catching his breath because the way his mouth is feeling right now is...

The _best_.

They haven’t moved from their spot on the bed, and Naruto didn’t want to move because he wasn’t willing to part from Sasuke’s mouth for even a second...

Which is now on his neck.

He inhaled as teeth grazed, then slightly nipped down. How is he supposed to ever say no if everything Sasuke does to him feels like _this_ ?

“Naruto,” Sasuke spoke against his skin, “what’s on your mind?”

He chuckled then. How did he know? He can’t even see his face! “Just, um well how good your mouth feels...”

Sasuke sat up then, dark eyes full of...something that made Naruto’s gut stir, “Oh, really?” He smirked.

The blonde nodded, unable to find the next words, but that’s okay because Sasuke came to occupy his mouth again.

Pale fingers brushed along his jaw, then down his neck, his chest, stomach, and then up his shirt—

Naruto twitched at the touch, which made Sasuke pull away, ”Are y—“

“N-no, don’t stop,” Naruto put the hand back.

The Uchiha smiled, letting his hand settle on Naruto’s warm stomach, “How about you pick a word to use if you want to stop for any reason.”

Naruto thought for a moment, “How‘s orange?”

“Works for me,” his fingers moved up the shirt more, and started pinching at his nipples, making Naruto gasp, “I want to make you feel good. I want you to want to be with me. I know that this is—“

He was cut off by lips landing on his mouth, “Sasuke, I _want_ to do this. I won’t regret doing this with you,” he said as he pulled away, then slid out of his shirt before he shifted closer so they could touch easier, “not even a little bit. I don’t care what happens. I want this.”

Dark eyes were on the half-naked man in front of him, and very much in love with the sight. “You’re perfect.”

Blushing. Again. “Psht, says _you_ —“

Sasuke’s shirt was on the ground, and Naruto couldn’t think about anything else. Just holy _fuck_ , Sasuke really is a sex God.

That _he’s_ going to have sex with?

_Fuck yes._

“Yeah, says me,” they stopped their banter only to kiss more.

Hands were wandering and exploring the others upper body with their mouths pressed together. It was messy, and clumsy because both men wanted only to feel each other more.. _more_.

Naruto was the first to go below the hip. He almost fell while trying to adjust on the bed so they would be more comfortable, and grabbed onto Sasuke’s thigh to catch himself...

Then left it there.

He‘s now on his knees, still on the bed, leaning in, and Sasuke is sitting with one leg also on the bed, and the other hanging off slightly, with Naruto’s hand on it.

They were kissing again, tan fingers sliding toward Sasuke’s inner thigh...and up just a little...

Sasuke gasped.

Naruto almost pulled back at the sound, but kept his hand there...and moved it over just slightly....

Oh _fuck_.

A groan left the other man’s mouth as Naruto pressed down...

He’s had sex with men before, it’s just been _many_ years considering he’s been married for 5. He was a hoe until he found her, and then somehow he stuck with her...

He’s never really known why he chose to do that. It’s all been a blur..

..it’s not like it matters now. 

All that matters is Sasuke.

...his shorts are starting to get really uncomfortable—

“Naruto,” Sasuke spoke, his voice shaky, “Can I touch you, too?”

Blue eyes blinked at the man in front of him, “Mmhmm, first take off your clothes.”

Dark eyes widened, but he stood up and obliged, taking off the rest of what he was wearing. Naruto watched the whole time, and was very much in awe at the sight of a completely naked Sasuke...

He stood up, and also stripped down to make it even. They didn’t speak a word the entire time because they didn’t have to...

Everything was being said by looking at each other.

Once Naruto was adjusted, Sasuke pulled him forward and brought their lips back together, but accidentally (?) bumped their members against each other. Naruto moaned against Sasuke’s mouth.

They’re already this far...

And he _knows_ he doesn’t want it to stop.

Tan hips rubbed against pale ones, and lean pale fingers moved down to hold them together as he rubbed while they stood there, kissing, moaning, groaning, needing more....

It was getting wetter and messier.

Sasuke pulled back, and then pointed to the bed, “Sit.”

Naruto obliged instantly, sitting down and moving toward the middle so Sasuke had room on the bed, too. The Godly being walked over, and then crawled over to, spreading his legs apart so he could get between them.

Their eyes on each other the entire time.

“Naruto,” Sasuke whispered before kissing his lips, and then letting his mouth move down—

Naruto knew what was coming next.

He doesn’t even remember the last time he’s ever even gotten head. His wife sure as hell won’t give it to him. All they ever do is really always for her and he works to make sure that she’s satisfied, and then it’s over..

Which is why using Sasuke in his brain as been so nice because this man drives him _wild_ , so everything has been easier for him...as long as Sasuke is on his mind...

Warm lips started at the tip, and he licked around, making Naruto whine and lean his head back, “Oh _fuck_...”

He honestly isn’t sure he can last very long..and he hasn’t even started...

Sasuke went deeper, and deeper, slowly, slowly, making sure to wrap the entirety of it in his warm, wet mouth, and then started moving up again, then down, and then up—

 _Fuck_. “S-Sasuke, shit, god, that feels so _good_...”

Dark eyes blinked up at blue looking down on him, and the sight of the beautiful, Godly Sasuke Uchiha sucking him off was becoming way too much—

“Sasuke, Sasuke, _Sasuke_...I’m gonna, I’m— oh—“ he leaned his head back again, “I’m c-cumming, Sasu—“

The Uchiha swallowed everything up as the Uzumaki twitched in his mouth, then sat straight and wiped away at the drool in the corner of his mouth.

“Umm, s-sorry—“ Naruto started, but Sasuke leaned in and kissed him to interrupt.

“Don’t ever apologize for finishing because of me, idiot,” he ruffled blonde hair.

Naruto needed a moment to catch his breath. 

They aren’t even done for the night...

He doesn’t want to be done! At all. He never wants this night to end, but he _knows_ it’s going to exhaust him if this is how just Sasuke’s mouth makes him feel—

“Naruto?” a soft voice brought him out of his dazed thoughts.

“Hm?” he blinked up.

“You okay—“

“Stop asking if I’m okay, you’re killing the mood,” Naruto pushed Sasuke’s face, “I’m more than okay. I’m wonderful. I haven’t felt this good....” he looked up at the ceiling, “....ever. Ever. I’ve never felt this good. I’m a little overwhelmed, but its all in a good way,” eyes went back to Sasuke’s beautiful, pinked face, “It’s my turn to make you feel good.”

The determined look on Naruto’s face made Sasuke giggle, “Have you ever—“

“I’m not inexperienced. I may have married a woman, but I’m bisexual. I‘ve had my fair share of dicks.”

_Not as beautiful as yours, though._

Sasuke was still laughing, “That’s not even what I was going to ask! You’re so funny, Naruto. God, come here—“ he grabbed his cheeks and planted a kiss right on his mouth, “now suck me off, moron.”

Naruto smiled after the kiss, and then laughed, too.

He adjusted so he was in between Sasuke’s legs as the man leaned against the head of the bed. His mouth started at the top, and he licked it, overwhelmed with the taste of Sasuke dripping out—

_Fuck._

He moved slowly, making sure to drench Sasuke so it was easier to fuck him with his mouth, and once it was wet enough, he moved faster—

Quicker.

He forgot he has no gag reflex.

Sasuke noticed that fact, too.

“N-Naruto, _fuck_ , it’s so deep, I—“

He loved hearing Sasuke’s perverted noises.

“Shit, Naruto, oh my _god_ , I’m not gonna last—“

 _Now you know how it feels!_ he thought triumphantly.

“I’m, shit I’m cumming—,” he bumped his hips up, “I’m, god _Naruto_ —“

He finished after saying Naruto’s name, and Naruto made sure to swallow it all up, his eyes watching the disheveled man above him.

This is what love is supposed to feel like.

They adjusted so they were snuggling, sitting next to each other on the bed.

“I need a moment to recuperate,” Sasuke spoke breathlessly as he brushed his hands through Naruto’s hair, “you’re too good at that.”

“Says _you_ , Sasuke. I’ve never had to force myself to stop from finishing too fast in my life—“

Sasuke laughed the most beautiful sound, “Oh really?”

“Really!” Naruto pouted, “My sex life has been about pleasing my wife for years. I never realized how much.”

Why’d he bring her up again?

“She’s missing out,” Sasuke adjusted to lean over to the drawer by his bed, and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter, “you’re cute when you’re being pleased.”

He lit the cigarette and inhaled, then exhaled again.

How does he make smoking hot?

“You’re also cute! I didn’t know you smoked.”

“Very rarely. It sounded good. Want some?”

Naruto hasn’t smoked one since high school—

“Yeah, I do,” he took the cigarette and inhaled.

His wife would hate that he’s doing this.

Well, obviously she wouldn’t approve of him cheating on her either...

..but who cares?

The more he’s thought about it, it’s like she’s never really wanted Naruto to be happy.....

It was always about her.

He took a long drag, then exhaled.

“Naruto?” Sasuke took the cigarette back, “We don’t have to keep going—“

Naruto laughed, “Sasuke! Please. I remember the word, it’s orange, and I’m okay! Really!” He rolled over and kissed Sasuke’s cheek, “You keep bringing it up, though. Are you okay?”

Sasuke kept inhaling.

Then exhaled.

Then inhaled again.

No words.

 _Shit, I’m the worst—_ “Is it because you’re the other the one I’m cheating with?”

The silence continued.

_Of course it is, Naruto. You’re an idiot. How selfish of you to never ask._

“You know, Sasuke,” Naruto stole the cigarette again, and took another small drag before handing it for Sasuke to finish off, “when _she_ proposed to _me_ ,” he leaned his head onto the others shoulder, “I said yes because I felt like why not? Maybe it’d actually make me happy, you know? I didn’t know what that felt like. And then next thing I know, I’m married, and marriage is supposed to last forever, you know?” 

Sasuke leaned to put the cigarette out, and when he sat back, Naruto snuggled up into him again.

“We were young and like..we got along alright at first. We hadn’t even been dating that long beforehand,” he laughed, “I thought I could maybe learn to love her. Latched onto the first person who wanted me like that. God, I really am an idiot. Anyway, the point is,” he sat up then, and met Sasuke’s eyes, “Sasuke, I’ve _never_ been so sure of something in my entire life.”

They stared at each other for a moment, Sasuke still not saying anything.

“You’re the only thing I’ve ever decided on for myself, Sasuke,” tan fingers brushed raven locks behind his ear, “you get me. The light I didn’t know I needed in my life. We relate on levels I’ve never been able to with anyone else. Even the worst ones, like our families—“ He shook his head, “Sorry, I shouldn’t bring them up. I’m an idiot—“

“No, don’t apologize,” Sasuke finally spoke, “I don’t mind. Y-th— you um, thank you. For that,” he rested his head on Naruto’s then, “Normally, something like this wouldn’t be anything I’d ever consider doing, but it feels..different with you.”

Naruto blushed.

“It’s always been different with you,” he sat back up, and made eye contact with Naruto, “and because of that, I know I can trust you.”

The blush only increased, “You mean it?”

“Of course I do, idiot Naruto. I wouldn’t lie. After all, we are friends first. Friends tell the truth.”

The blonde leaned in and kissed him then, “Right! Friends first.”

“Actually, I’m your _boss_ first.”

Naruto shuffled, his expression turning playful, “Oh, right right. Well then, I’ll do anything you ask, Mr. Uchiha.”

“Anything, huh? Then turn over, Uzumaki.”

He stuck his tongue out before he obeyed, and now they‘re spooning on the bed.

Pale fingers slowly moved along the tan, toned stomach...down toward his hips. He didn’t touch him _there_ just yet, but Naruto hoped he would soon because he already wants it.

His body seems to agree...

...and apparently so did Sasuke’s. It was pressed against him, and ugh, _ugh_ , it’s so close...

“Sasuke, it’s been a long time since I’ve..y’know..”

The dark, sensual chuckle from behind him made him shiver, “No, I don’t, actually. Do tell me what you mean.”

Naruto grumbled, “You gotta butter me up first if you want me to talk dirty to you.”

The hand finally touched him where he craved, and started moving up and down slowly— “Sure, I’ll butter you up.”

Naruto let out a soft noise when Sasuke’s thumb swirled at the tip— “Oh, _Sasuke~_ , how does every part of you feel good—“

“You haven’t confirmed that yet,” his lips pressed against the back of Naruto’s neck, as he also pushed his hips forward, “but you’re welcome to.”

 _A God_.

“Where’s your lube—“

“Hm,” he chuckled, “can’t wait, Naruto?”

“I said _where_ , Sasuke—“

“In the drawer with the cigarettes,” the amusement is his voice is very apparent.

Naruto leaned over, and as he did, he felt something damp press slightly against his entrance. It wasn’t going in, just pressing...and even just that was almost too much.

He finally found the bottle, and awkwardly flung it back at Sasuke, who caught it, opened it, and poured it on his fingers, all with ease.

_Of course he did. Fucking Uchiha._

The feeling was back, pushing against him.

“Relax, Naruto,” Sasuke whispered in his ear, and then slid the first finger in, “I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

Naruto adjusted his hips as the finger pushed into him, his breath picking up, trying to find the most comfortable—

Ah, _there_.

He whined.

Sasuke was moving perfectly, following Naruto’s queues with ease, and even with just one finger, Naruto could feel his mind start getting hazier by the second...

It felt so good.

And then even _better_ as Sasuke slipped in a second finger while nipping on his neck. 

Naruto couldn’t hold back the noises. This feels _so_ good. Sasuke’s being gentle, and sweet, and the feel of his breath against the back as he moved inside of Naruto was driving him wild.

“You’re so _tight_ , Naruto,” Sasuke purred unto his ear, “I can’t wait to feel you with something else.” He slid the third in as he spoke the last sentence...

Naruto moaned loudly. “ _Fuck_ me, Sasuke.”

Another sensual chuckle, “Oh I will, Naruto. Do you think you’re ready to take me?”

He whined as Sasuke pulled his fingers out. He then slid on the condom, and they adjusted on the bed so Naruto’s ass was in the air with Sasuke behind him.

Sasuke started pushing against Naruto again...

“You never answered my question, Uzumaki.”

He could barely speak, he was so eager to feel Sasuke...he feels so good...he only wants more, it’s overwhelming. The words came out breathlessly, “I said _fuck me_ , Sasuke.”

He pushed in slowly because _wow_ it’s thicker than fingers, but also holy _shit_ it feels fantastic...

Naruto bit into a pillow as he groaned when Sasuke went even deeper...deeper...

Pulled back.

Slammed in again. “You mean like this, Naruto?”

Naruto moaned into the pillow, “Yes, Sasuke, _yes_!” He turned his head so he could see Sasuke, “Please, d-don’t be gentle with me.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and smirked before he pulled back, and then pushed in again...his pace was slow....

“ _Sasukeee~_ ,” Naruto whined.

“What do you want?”

“ _More_.”

Sasuke couldn’t take teasing him anymore. It was apparent because his movements starting picking up, and he was going faster..faster...

“ _Harder—_ ” Naruto yelled from the pillow.

One of Sasuke’s hands was gripped onto the tan hip, as the other moved to wrap into blonde hair, and pull his head back, “What was that? Speak clearly.”

“Harder, Sasuke, fuck me _harder_ —“

He shoved his face back into the pillows and obliged. They adjusted slightly during, and Sasuke started hitting the spot.

“ _Fuck_!” Naruto picked his face up, and slammed himself back into Sasuke himself, “There, Sasuke! there, _there_...~”

His voice became a mess of moans and groans and “Sasuke”s.

“Naruto,” Sasuke purred, “I’m getting close—“

“Nnnn, m-me too, S—“ he slammed back again, and yelled out, “Fuck, I—“

“F-fuck, hey ah! Shit, I’m c—“

“Sasukee~ I’m _c-cumming_...”

“N-Naruto—“

They rode their orgasms out together.

Sasuke pulled out slowly, and then got off the bed. He was shaky, and exhausted, but he needed to clean up.

Naruto fell down into the bed into the mess he had made all over the sheets. 

“Sasuke,” he spoke softly, “I’ve always wondered, are you a God?”

Sasuke started laughing as he picked up a towel to wipe him and Naruto off, “What makes you ask that?”

“It’s the only explanation to how _good_ you are at everything.”

The Uchiha threw the towel at the Uzumaki, “I can be your God, then.”

“Perfect,” Naruto cleaned himself off, and attempted to wipe the bed next—

“Don’t worry about that. I have to wash those. I have extra sheets we can use,” he walked over to the bed and held his hand out to his lover, “Wanna shower?”

“We—?”

“You..” dark eyes glanced away, “are staying the night, right?”

Naruto blushed, and nodded before he realized Sasuke couldn’t see him, “Y-yeah, I am....and I would like a shower,” he stood up off of the bed and followed Sasuke into the bathroom.

They mostly showered in silence as they washed each other off. Both of them were thinking about the night, and how they feel when they’re around each other..

And how they never want it to end.

They got out, dried off, then put their outfits from earlier on.

Sasuke’s hair falls straight when it’s damp. He looks so handsome...

Naruto wants to see every version of him.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s hips, and Sasuke did the same thing to Naruto.

“Sasuke, I love you.”

Dark eyes widened then.

“Y-you don’t have to say it back or anything, obviously. And it’s _also_ not just because you made me finish like that,” he laughed as he leaned in closer to his lover’s mouth, “I just— you showed me what love is, so I wanted to tell you that I know now because of you.”

Sasuke’s cheeks were burning.

Naruto kissed his mouth softly, then leaned back again.

“I love you too, Naruto.”

This time, blue eyes widened. He honestly wasn’t expecting that—

“How would you feel about running away together?” Sasuke asked then.

Naruto stepped back, parting from Sasuke. Or that—, “R-run away together?”

“Yeah. Away from all of this.”

“Our jobs?”

“Yes.”

“Our friends?” _What friends?_

“Yes.”

“..and my wife...”

“Yes, Naruto,” dark eyes weren’t leaving blue, “run away with me.”

The blonde started tearing up, but not because he was sad or upset or anything like that—

No, it’s because this is all he could ever want.

He’s so.... _happy_ right now.

“Y-yeah, let’s run away.”

“Where should we go, Naruto?”

“I don’t care where we go, as long as it’s with you, Sasuke.”

They kissed again after that. And again..and again...

Naruto knew he’d never get tired of being with Sasuke.

“My wife has work tomorrow, I could go get my stuff then.”

“I’ll go to the office and pack our stuff from there at the same time, so we can leave faster.”

Naruto sighed, “Are we bad people for doing this?”

“Who cares about other people. I only want to make _you_ happy,” Sasuke kissed his forehead.

“I love you so much, Sasuke Uchiha.”

“And I love you, Naruto Uzumaki.”

They spent the night in each other’s arms, and got up bright and early to pack up all their things. 

Sasuke asked someone to watch his cats for a bit, at least until they found where they were going to live, and he agreed to it.

Naruto wrote a note to his wife, saying that he wouldn’t be coming back, and left his ring there with the divorce papers Sasuke’s powerful, Godly ass was able to get him at 6am. He grabbed everything he wanted to keep, which ended up being less than he thought, and didn’t look back after he left.

He drove to Sasuke’s to meet him there and help him pack his things. They worked diligently, taking few breaks. It was over quickly, and they gave each other a quick kiss before driving separately, Naruto following Sasuke.

He had Sasuke on speaker phone as they drove. They didn’t have a destination, and because of that, neither knew how long they’d be driving—

“Sasuke, I’m hungry. And I need caffeine.”

“There’s a stop coming up. Let’s go there.”

They sat next to each other as they ate, talking and laughing, already feeling the release of leaving everything else behind...

It’s nicer than either could imagine.

Once they were done, they went back on the road.

They eventually found a place to stay for the night, and shared the uncomfortable twin-sized bed together, followed by another early morning with coffee and breakfast together, then back on the road.

The phone call with Sasuke was being interrupted another number trying to call him...

He ignored it. Should’ve changed his number...

“Hey, Sasuke, can I get on your phone plan?” he muttered, “I uh— everyone still has my number—“

_”Are they trying to contact you?”_

Naruto sighed, “Yeah.”

_”Do you want to stop?”_

“No, no. Let’s keep driving. I want to find a phone place—“

_”Yeah, alright. Next on our list is changing our numbers.”_

They pulled off at the next exit, and Sasuke bought them both new phones and new lines, then they got gas before continuing the drive.

They’re miles and miles away from their old lives by now, and the area is beautiful.

It’s lush, green, full of trees. The houses were perfect—

Especially this one. The one that’s for sale that they’re driving by right now—

“Sasuke, do you see this house?”

_”I do.”_

“I want it.”

_”Let’s park here and look inside before we make that decision, Naruto.”_

They stopped and took a tour, both falling in love with the place. It’s like it was made for them. Sasuke called and bought the house immediately, as he does, and they were able to start moving in that day, so they unpacked their things.

They didn’t have much, but that’s because they both wanted to build this new life together.

Just for them.

The excitement of it all made them extra motivated, and they managed to even go furniture shopping for their house after unpacking their things, and set it all up. Their stamina and abilities were amplified by their love for each other or something.

By the end of the day, around 11:25pm, they were done with setting everything up, and collapsed together on their new bed.

“Sasuke,” he broke the silence.

“Naruto.”

“I love you,” blue eyes turned toward dark, and smiled, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Sasuke sat up slightly, “I do have a question for you, though.”

“What is it?”

It looked like he was grabbing for something, so Naruto started to sit up to try and see—

It was a box. With a ring. “Will you marry me?”

Naruto’s eyes widened.

“I know it’s fast, but—“

“Yes, Sasuke. Yes, of course I will!” he wrapped his arms around his now fiancé. They hadn’t even been boyfriends....

“We can wait to get married if you want—“

“Do I look like the type to wait for marriage?” he laughed at his own joke, “I’d marry you right now, Sasuke.”

“Really?” the smile on the Uchiha’s face was beautiful, “Let’s get married tomorrow, then.”

“Yeah?” Naruto put the ring on his finger, grinning, “Yeah, fuck it. Let’s get married tomorrow.”

They kissed then, and fell asleep entangled in each other once more.

The next day, the two got up and started their new lives together with coffee and  
breakfast, then went out and picked out Sasuke’s ring before finding the nearest place to get married.

After Naruto and Sasuke got married, they went back to their place and spent the day with each other. Sasuke called the man for his cats, and found a way to get them transferred over safely. After that, the two spent their time finding new jobs, and kissing during their breaks. Sasuke ordered ramen for dinner, and after they ate, they went to bed to make their marriage even more official.

The love and trust for one another only continues to grow between Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha-Uzumaki.

_The End~_

———————


End file.
